


Scrooge McDuck meets people

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Animal Metaphors, Dancing, Gen, Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paranormal, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Slow Dancing, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge McDuck meets the last Dodo Bird and a swan that sleep dances.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scrooge McDuck meets people

Dodos

Scrooge McDuck had a great respect for the Dodo Birds, having personally met one during his days as a gold miner. Beyond that, they were one of the last ancient societies with advanced technology and that used magic. Unfortunately most of the proof of their existence was destroyed by people who refused to believe non white birds could build something this great. Still Scrooge would search beaches where the Dodo birds use to live peacefully to search for something. He couldn't say what he was looking for but something told he couldn't bring the kids.

One day at the end of summer for the island, Scrooge was just finishing up his search when a dark purple bubble made of fire formed. The bubble grew bigger and bigger until it was big enough to fit an adult. A dark purple Dodo bird lady in a light purple puffy shirt, a deep purple bow tie, and a light purple beret appeared in the dark purple bubble. The flaming bubble touched the sand, turning it to glass. The bubble popped, the Dodo stood on the glass circle. It wasn't the strangest thing the grave robber had seen but it was still surprising. He went over to the lady bird but found his words missing.

What does one even say? "I'm sorry, you are the last of your people." "I've been searching to steal the last of your people's technology for years but finding you is good enough." "Quick, you are the last Dodo bird so we have to have eggs!" Everything seems beyond cruel especially coming from his bill. The lady got on her knees and investigated the glass while mumbling about the turbulence in time travel due to poorly built time machines. The White Duck opened his bill to talk but couldn't think of anything. He was closer so he could see her better.

She had purple swirling eyes and a striped beak that got darker the closer to the front.

Finally she got up and looked over to him. She immediately yelped in fear at seeing a white bird in rich people's clothing. Which is reasonable given who was responsible for the extinction of the Dodos. Probably good that he hadn't brought Donald. The purple lady fell on to her backside in her fear. McDuck held up his hands and began, "I'm not Dutch!" The last of her kind looked over him with distrust and then got up with a heavy sigh, "Okay. Fine.. I guess this works." The old duck stepped back as she got to full height.

"I'm Plum Bubbles Wackadoodle, my people sent me to the future in the hopes of bringing back my people." Plum Bubbles Wackadoodle greeted, sticking out her hand. Scrooge McDuck took her hand and shook, greeting her back, "I'm Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world." Plum let go of his hand and put both of her hands behind her back, taking a step off the glass circle. She looked around with a heartbroken but determined look as she spoke, "I assume the rest of the world has caught up to the Dodos?" The Richest Duck followed her, puzzled by how formal she was.

Of his brief study of Dodo Birds, they were supposed to be stupid, silly, weirdos. Yet this strange lady was so sharp and professional despite what could only be the crushing weight of a post apocalyptic scenario to her. So the adventurer questioned, "Barely. We only just got time travel. But, I must ask. Why aren't you more silly?" There was silence as she glared atomic flame into his soul. Plum Bubbles breathed out tiredly, "I assume you white birds have stereotyped Dodos based cultural differences. See, we are silly to you because we allow yourselves to have fun. Right now, I have to be serious because this is serious."

Scrooge apologized quickly, "I apologize, we don't have good records about Dodos." They continued walking along the beach. Wackadoodle frowned as she admitted, "That's the first time anyone like you has ever apologized to me..." The Duck frowned as he looked down at his webbed feet. This was the first time he really talked to one of people he was planning robbing as an equal. Something about it all tugged at him. It made all those memories of adventures soured. The Dodo requested, "I'd like you to take me, I need tech to rebuild the time machine. Please, it's the only way I could bring back the Dodos." 

The Top Hat looked up from his feet and noted, "One of my inventors has a time machine." The Beret took a pose that suggested she was thinking. Then she pointed out, "I thank you for offer but I would rather make a time machine over use your devices. However if you want to give me something to ease my efforts, can you buy back this land so my people can return to our homeland?" The Rich Man was always reluctant to spend money but he remembered that time he met a Dodo back during the gold rush. The man had paid for his meals and drinks when he was down on his luck. One thing he hated more than spending money was being in debt to someone's charity.

The Rich Old Duck agreed, "It's the least I can do." And so they went to his airplane, going to Duckburg. The Leader and Last of the Dodo Birds having assured a future for her people.

Elves are the human versions of Swans.

Scrooge McDuck awoke in the middle of the night. He went to a window to stare out as he pondered why he woke up. As he looked out the glass, he was distracted from his pondering by a lady swan in lavender sheets dancing on his lawn. The swan danced in slow motion. McDuck opened his window stuck himself half way out to watch her. Her long hair feathers reached all the way her back. The combination of her hair, toga like dress, and how pale she was, made her seem like an ancient marble statute come to life. Without thinking, Scrooge threw himself out the window to follow her.

His pajama dress slowed his fall enough that he laid gently on the ground. The Old Duck followed The Swan in her slow dance. As he got closer, he realized she wasn't pale but tan feathered and sleep dancing. The black blots over her eyes were shaped like flowers. She danced over to the forest. He tried walking faster to catch up before she would surely disappear. When the adventurer entered the forest, it was hardly dark at all for how it was alight with fireflies and moonlight. When the lady swan got too far away, the paler she seemed. I assume it's because moonlight makes everything look odd and it's difficult to see shades of color in the dark.

Finally the old man caught up to sleeping lady of unknown age, he took her hands and asked, "Who are you?" She answered in sleep talk, "Name's Dreamy Fancyfeather." Then Dreamy Fancyfeather spun Scrooge McDuck in dance. They danced over a frozen lake where glowing orange fish swam around them. When McDuck looked around the lake, pale, blue, ghosty, figures glowed dimly around the lake in their own dance. The Old Duck stepped out of the dance with the stranger, that's when all was dark.

The Richest Duck in the World woke up his bed. Still unsure if what happened last night was a dream.

The End.


End file.
